My pet Neko
by WickedStrawberry133
Summary: As Amu is looking for inspiration on her next book, she meets a theifing stray. One that might change her life. for worse or better? who knows? real summary inside.


Summary:Amu Hotori is a normal every day person. living with her beloved husband Tadase and working her but off as a very popular novelist. However, in this world, there is a species called Nekos that are treated like domesticated pets/servants/companions. As Amu is looking for inspiration on her next book, she meets a theifing stray. One that might change her life. for worse or better? who knows?

* * *

Strawberry: Hiya! it's me again!

Ikuto: oh joy...

Strawberry: can't you ever be happy to see me?

Ikuto: so Amu's married to Tadase this time huh?

Strawberry: eh yeeeeeaaaaaah about that...

Ikuto:baka.

Strawberry: Anyways...yep...this is my new story! i hope you like it.

Ikuto:hmph.

Strawberry: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

It was a typical day for twenty four year old Hotori, Amu. She sat in her publishers office with the same pleasant expression she usually had. After all, she had always wanted the job as an author since she was little.

As she sat, Nagihiko was as eagerly pleased to see her. He sat flipping through her lasted novel with a smile. Her other six were beside him. Out of all of his partners, Amu was the most dedicated to her work; because of this, it's very popular.

"So Amu, what are you planning for Miki and Yoru in your next book?"

Amu gave a frown. "Honestly Nagi, I don't know."

At this, Nagihiko frowned too. "You had problems writing your last book too." He seemed to recall. Because of last time, her latest book was delayed in publishing which took a lot of money, something Nagihiko wasn't so lenient in giving up.

Amu gave a nod. "It's just, Everything's been done. I don't want to just go with the fad you know?"

Nagihiko grinned "You are the fad Amu."

"EXACTLY!"

"So you don't want to be yourself?" Nagihiko asked teasingly; Causing Amu to redden a bit.

"n-no, I just want to out do myself. If everything's the same all the time, then it gets boring and a drag on."

Nagihiko was about to speak when the office door opened; causing their focus to go from each other, to the woman.

Her head tilted to the side as she studied Amu, then she looked at Nagihiko with a slightly smug expression. Her doll like fingers was curled around some folders that she clung to her chest. If it wasn't for the ears that poked out from her long curly hair and the bit of the white tail that poked out of the baby doll dress she was wearing, Amu would've thought she was human.

The woman strolled towards Nagihiko with the same distasteful look; however, when she met him she gave a slight curtsy. Her eyes softened slightly and she gave a plain smile. "You asked for this master?" she said politely.

Amu met Nagihiko's embarrassed eyes with a small smirk; though she was pretty confused.

"Wow Nagi, I didn't see you as the type of person to own a neko." She teased.

Nagihiko flushed slightly. "W-well you see Amu….." he stalled for only as moment before letting out a sigh. "You know very well that I don't get along with normal girls." He started.

Amu let out a giggle. "Human girls you mean?"

He gave a slight frown. "Rima, is good company for me. She's also a great assistant."

Rima smiled at the acknowledgement. Her tail flickered to the side slightly.

Amu smiled. "Well, I would've just tried an internet dating site but whatever floats your boat Nagi."

Nagihiko laughed a bit. "Maybe you should get one too Amu, you know, since Tadase can't have kids and all."

Amu was about to reply that she didn't want any kids anyway when Rima looked at her in the eye and smiled. This distracted Amu immediately, "Wh-what!" she asked the cat being.

Rima's gold eyes glinted and she gave a smile. "Nothing, pardon for my interruption." She spoke while giving another curtsy and walking out before Amu could reply.

The room was awkwardly silent for a moment as Amu stared at the door, she was pretty positive that It wasn't nothing, but, she'd have to let it go.

Nagihiko gave a slight cough before looking at Amu with a modest smile.

"Anyways, It's been seven books. Anything would be considered a drag on now Amu; but, lets see what you come up with."

"y-yeah."

Later

Amu's pov

Walking out of Nagi's office was a little nerve wracking, My characters have gone through almost everything; and out of everything Nagi and me thought of, I don't see Yoru or Miki doing any of it. Oh well, at home I'll be able to relax and think a bit more, I still have a couple of months before I absolutely need it. I just need to take my mind off of it. Don't most great authors get inspiration from stuff in their daily life? I just need to do that. I can't disappoint my fans though.

"Amu!"

I couldn't help but smile when I walked to the parking lot. Tadase had come to pick me up. There he stood in all his glory. My amazing husband. (A/N ugh…ewww, oh! Right, sorry…)

He gave me a smile with warm eyes. "How'd it go?" he asked. I can't believe how caring he is. At least he's not one of those self centered guys that are too cocky to care.

However that didn't stop my happy attitude from vanishing.

His smile fell too. "That bad huh?"

"oh yeah."

"You'll think of something Amu, you always do." He spoke as he opened the door for me.

"thanks." I smiled as I got into the passenger seat. He gave a slightly distracted nod as he pulled out and began to drive.

"So where do you want to eat?"

I gave a shrug. "Wherever."

We decided just to go to the SubSite. A small, yet popular sandwich shop in the middle of downtown. The line was short and the employee was nice too. We split a foot long tuna with each other and we were going to walk around and window shop while we were out.

"Want to go look through the book store?"

I shook my head. "Nah, maybe later." The only thing I'll be able to find in the book store would be people wanting me to sign my story for them.

Tadase gave a smile "Ok then how about a-"He was caught off when he jerked backwards slightly. When we looked down, there was a little boy on the floor. he was most likely five. And though Tadase brushed it off, I couldn't help but notice, the boy looked just like him.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow as I looked at him though, would this be what my child would look like if we could have kids?

Tadase bent down and helped the child up, giving a polite apology and looking at me with a smile when he walked away.

"Wasn't he cute?" he asked oblivious to how those words made my insides shrink. (A/n well his Face makes me feels the same way. Amu: hey! We're still in the middle of the story. Me: oh! Right….)

Even as we walked I noticed something else, that almost everyone downtown had a neko with them. Where I grew up, a person owning a neko was just as bad as playing in the red light district. Heck, it was even worse. Here, it was strange if you didn't have one; and when I see all these other people with them, I want one too. (A/n remember what you wished for!)

Normal pov

As Amu and Tadase walked serenely, a pair of hungry eyes watched them. Well, they were less focused on them, more on the appealing sandwich's in their hands.

His stomach growled as his keen sense of smell picked up the tuna. He found himself tensed and ready for the moment to pounce. He slightly regretted not stealing it from the blonde scrawny guy when he fell; however, he was more focused on his babyish attitude then.

People walked by and paid no mind to him. He was just a weird and feral life form; staring absently into what others would have thought thin air. It was because of this, that he's been able to survive on thieved food.

Amu and Tadase where also oblivious to him. To Amu, it was cause she was debating on how to ask Tadase about a neko. To Tadase, well, who knows?

After gnawing on her lip for who knows how long, Amu just decided to wing it. "Tadase?"

Tadase's eyes met hers warmly. "What is it Amu?"

Amu's pov

Okay Amu! You got this!

"um…well…."

Ok maybe you don't got this….

"Well…..I…"

Tadase only smiled. "What is it?"

Biting my lip I took one big breath when I exhaled, it all seemed to come out. "Iwantanekoplease!Iknowit'swierdbutifeellikewe'remissingpartofthefamily!"

Whoa, even I don't understand that.

Apparently Tadase did though. His face went from warmth to surprise; and, I don't think that's good.

His eyebrows furrowed together and in a slightly hysterical voice he asked "Why would you want one of _those_?"

So I did make him mad. Crap.

I put my hands up in a defensive manner. "well, we're getting pretty old. Utau and Kukai already had Daichi and Morio. I still want to be a mother…"

Tadase visibly flinched, slight resentment flickered in his eyes. "Well I'm sorry I can't-"

My eyes widened as Tadase flew forward. He was pounced on. **LITERALLY**. It came out of no where.

A neko from had jumped on him. In seconds after he latched on to Tadase he had curled his legs and pushed him self off Tadase's back. As Tadase flew the sandwich slipped from his hands. The neko caught it with ease and ate it right where he stood.

He Finished before Tadase even stood and looked at me and my sandwich. I obviously knew what that meant; but, I was too surprised to move.

When his saw my hesitation, he only smirked. His wild navy eyes, unkempt Hair and matching ears kept me staring. Licking his lips lightly I could see the mischief dancing in his eyes. I know This was a bad time to mention it but, He reminded me of my character Yoru.

"Mind sharing?" He purred in mockery. His eyes then left my face and locked to the sandwich. Leaving me still stunned. To be honest I was waiting for Tadase. I was waiting for him to stand up and rescue me like the prince he was; however, he was sitting on the floor giving me a look. You know, the 'And you wanted to keep one as a _child_' look.

Guess I'm on my own this time.

Oh who am I kidding?

"U-um….I…"

Once again he licked his lips in a twisted yet, elegant way. "well?" he snickered as his tail swayed side-to-side. I could see his body begin to tense. He didn't care if I was a girl or not. He wanted my food; and he'd take me down for it.

I did the only I could do.

"**HERE!**" I practically squealed. "Just take it."

I'm such a wimp.

The neko looked at me amused before snatching the tuna and finishing it in two bites. When he was done he gave a twisted sneer. "Thanks _Amu._" He muttered just before he walked away.

I gave a relieved sigh. At least it was over.

Wait….

**HOW DID IT KNOW MY NAME!**

* * *

Strawberry: Done!

Ikuto:*sigh* well it wasn't complete crap.

Strawberry: you're just happy you took Tadase down.

Ikuto:yep.

Strawberry:yep. oh and just so you readers know, the reason why having a Neko is bad to some people is because Neko's are almost identical to human's aside form the ears/tails and behaivior. That's why some consider it wrong. It's almost like having human's as pets.

Ikuto: major creativity there. *sarcasm*

Strawberry: oh here! *puts a gagged Amu in ikuto's arms.* have fun.

Ikuto: okay! *walks in closet with Amu.*

Strawberry: well...at least he's happy. thanks for reading!


End file.
